Free! Me
by hudgens77
Summary: Después de las Nacionales, Rin descubre que tiene sólo dos opciones: nadar o vivir. Lástima que para él sean sinónimos. RinHaru, angst. One-shot.


**A/N: **_Hola! Heme aquí con otro fic rinharu. Simplemente los amo ewe jajaja bueno, Free! no me pertenece y e__ste fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms. Espero les guste! _

* * *

><p><strong>Free! Me<strong>

* * *

><p>La multitud ovaciona, se vuelven locos. El nadador sonríe, un gesto inusual en él; pero también lo es la situación en la que está.<p>

Haruka Nanase acaba de ganar la medalla de oro para su país en los Juegos Olímpicos.

Sin embargo, ésta historia no es sobre él. La historia es sobre el joven pelirrojo que se encuentra a millas de distancia, aplaudiendo y gritando desde su casa e incapaz de contener las agridulces lágrimas que se deslizan violentamente por sus mejillas.

Ésta historia es sobre Rin Matsuoka.

* * *

><p>"Rin... yo también lo encontré."<p>

Australia es el lugar donde todo empezó. Australia es el lugar donde Haru encontró su sueño. Australia fue la primera vez en que compartieron una cama, y Rin había estado tan nervioso que intentó conseguir —sin mucho éxito— otra habitación.

Pero después de una noche y de tantas emociones, ahora ambos jóvenes se sienten cómodos en una misma cama. Haru está de mejor humor y quizá sea por la atmósfera de la pequeña vacación, pero la segunda noche Rin todavía tiene cosas por confesar.

"...La gente piensa que estoy siendo demasiado dramático cuando les digo que me salvaste, pero no entienden que no me refiero solamente a dejar de nadar," dice, de espaldas a Haru.

"Rin," enuncia el otro. Se voltea. Rin siente el movimiento y lo hace también, de modo que queden frente a frente.

Rin se encoge de hombros. Aunque habla de un tema serio y de una época triste en su vida, no se ve precisamente afectado. Ya ha aceptado ese episodio como parte de sí.

"Estaba muy deprimido y me sentía solo," justifica. "Llegué a pensar que estar muerto sería más sencillo. Pero tú me devolviste mi sueño y me hiciste ver las cosas que en verdad importan."

Ahora es el turno de Haru para encogerse de hombros. Aunque parezcan tan diferentes, son más similares de lo que la gente piensa; así que puede entender muy bien a lo que Rin se refiere. Haru no es una persona precisamente normal y a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, no se asusta o se predispone ante temas tabú como el suicidio. Lo ve como lo que es: una parte de la naturaleza humana.

"Quería nadar contigo otra vez," expresa. Rin sonríe con un deje de ironía.

"¿Tú nunca lo has pensado, Haru?"

Después de todo, Haru también estaba deprimido.

"Sí," admite con calma. "Pero tú me salvaste."

"Tenía que," dice Rin. Haru lo había hecho primero.

Haru lo mira intensamente. Están tan cerca que unos centímetros más no importarán, ¿o sí? Acorta la distancia y Rin se sonroja, pero no se mueve. El momento siente tan natural y tan íntimo...

Rin cierra los ojos y Haru presiona sus tibios labios contra los de él.

Su primer beso.

"No, no tenías que," susurra cuando el contacto se termina. Es casi como magia, y el rostro de Rin está en llamas. "Pero lo hiciste."

* * *

><p>Despiertan desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas. Rin se ruboriza y se para de un salto, argumentando en voz más fuerte de la necesaria que necesitan arreglarse ya o van a perder el avión. Haru pone los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, antes de que salgan del hotel lo atrae hacia sí y vuelve a besarlo.<p>

Rin se derrite entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>"¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar cómo?" inquiere Rin. Llevan ya un buen rato de vuelo, y aunque Haru sabe de qué habla, de todas maneras pregunta:<p>

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Cómo matarte," susurra Rin.

"No," miente el pelinegro.

"Ni yo," Rin lo sabe, y miente también. Haru lo sabe.

"...pero si muriera, me gustaría hacerlo en el agua."

"Ahogado, ¿eh?" Rin ríe, aunque no le hace gracia. "Sí, suena como tú," hace una pausa y suspira. "He oído que las víctimas que casi se ahogan y han sobrevivido dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, sientes paz."

Haru se mueve ligeramente en el asiento.

"En realidad es por la acumulación de dióxido de carbono que te hace perder la consciencia," bueno, se le ha pegado algo de juntarse con Rei. "Pero sí."

"Hm."

"¿Cómo te gustaría morir, Rin?" es el turno de Haru de preguntar, y aunque no quiera admitirlo, sabe que si no lo hace la duda no lo dejaría dormir.

Y hablando de dormir...

"Dormido," contesta Rin. "Así no sufres."

La muerte no es bonita. A pesar de lo que dice Rin... alguien siempre sufre. Siempre.

Pero es típico de Rin embellecer la realidad de las cosas. Y como es Rin el que lo dice, Haru casi se lo cree.

Asiente.

"Romántico. Suena como tú."

Todo en Rin lo es.

* * *

><p>"¿Te cuento un secreto?"<p>

Han pasado unas semanas desde que están saliendo, y parece que todo el mundo ya lo sabe y lo acepta. Haru pronto se irá a Tokio con su reclutador, y Rin se irá a Australia, pero están dispuestos a hacerlo funcionar.

Haru hace un leve movimiento con la cabeza para que Rin sepa que está atento. Éste nota el ademán y continúa.

"Después de las Nacionales, me desmayé."

Haru despega la mirada de la piscina del club de natación de Iwatobi y lo mira con preocupación.

"¿Qué?"

Rin sonríe con amargura.

"Sí. Me había pasado antes que me sentía un poco mal después de una carrera o un intenso esfuerzo físico, pero nunca a tal grado. Nunca le había dicho a nadie para no preocuparlos, pero es algo que ya no puedo ocultar," hace una pausa, el nudo en su garganta se hace más grande y le cuesta hablar. Voltea a ver a Haru y se encuentra con sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Los de Rin brillan. Está a punto de romper en llanto.

"Estoy enfermo del corazón, Haru. Miocardiopatía hipertrófica," nombra. A Haru se le va el aliento. Para él suenan como un puñado de palabras sin sentido.

"¿Qué?" niega con la cabeza, no entiende. "No, eso no puede ser. No tiene sentido, Rin. Eres joven, tienes una rutina saludable—"

"Es genético," interrumpe Rin. "Probablemente papá también lo tenía. O sea que aunque no hubiera tenido ese accidente, hubiera muerto de todas formas. ¿No es cruel?" solloza. Sorbe la nariz y trata de controlarse. "El doctor me dijo que normalmente no da síntomas, pero yo me esforcé demasiado entrenando para las Nacionales."

"Rin," dice Haru. Se le va el aire. "O sea que..."

Cuando Rin lo mira, sus ojos están muertos.

"No voy a volver a nadar."

* * *

><p>Cuando te dedicas a algo por mucho tiempo, llega un punto en el que se vuelve natural para ti. Para Rin y Haru, ese algo es nadar.<p>

Es por eso que, a pesar de que Rin dice que no volverá a nadar, lo hace. Unas semanas después se va, como estaba planeado, y sigue con su vida como si nada. Haru se va, también. A veces se encuentra con Makoto, puesto que vive en la misma ciudad. Él se ha enfocado en sus estudios universitarios.

Haru y Rin no vuelven a hablar del asunto.

* * *

><p>Vuelven a encontrarse después de unos meses, en una competencia en Italia. Haru es el primero en verlo, la cabellera de Rin simplemente no pasa desapercibida. Los nervios están a flor de piel, los atletas están preparándose; y a pesar de ello logran hacerse un pequeño momento a solas antes de salir ante el público.<p>

Rin luce normal, luce saludable, luce tan atractivo como siempre. Y aquello tranquiliza los nervios de Haru un poco.

No hay mucho que decir. Han hablado por Skype o por teléfono cuando tienen la oportunidad; mas ahora que están frente a frente las palabras sobran y los labios comunican lo mucho que se han extrañado de otra manera. Sin embargo, su tiempo es corto y apenas ha pasado un instante cuando ya es momento de competir.

Rin es el primero en separarse, ansioso. Sin embargo, Haru lo llama antes de que abandonen los vestidores.

"Rin."

Rin se detiene.

"¿Mande?"

"Cásate conmigo."

Las palabras resuenan en el lugar y se asientan lentamente en la mente de Rin. Voltea, como si no entendiera muy bien. Haru lo mira fijamente, y Rin se percata de la seriedad de su propuesta. Su rostro se torna colorado y baja la mirada, incapaz de articular palabra alguna cuando lo único de lo que es consciente es de las mariposas alborotándose en su estómago. Sacude la cabeza energéticamente para ponerle algo de orden a sus pensamientos. Sisea y hace una mueca, a disgusto consigo mismo porque está actuando como una colegiala inmadura; sin embargo ese puchero pronto se transforma en una sonrisa llena de ternura porque es tan típico de Haru ser tan directo, tan típico de Haru ser tan inoportuno; y es tan típico de él mismo que Haru lo haga sentir así.

El pelinegro sigue inmóvil e imperturbable, esperando una respuesta. Rin vuelve a encontrarse con su mirada. Su expresión se llena de una determinación casi infantil.

"Sólo si ganas esta carrera," reta.

Haru sonríe con suficiencia, y salen ante el público que los espera con anticipación.

* * *

><p>Últimamente, las competencias pasan en un aturdimiento, casi como si Rin no estuviese ahí. Pero lo está, y aunque su percepción esté alterada, sabe que acaba de ganar porque su reclutador se acerca sonriente y lo envuelve en un abrazo, y aunque el mundo esté dando vueltas y en lo único en lo que Rin se puede concentrar es en respirar, devuelve el contacto. El público se vuelve loco, todos lo miran... Y entonces Rin sonríe porque lo miran a <em>él<em>, le aplauden a _él_, lo vitorean a _él_. Y luego busca a Haruka con la mirada y él también sonríe de una manera que Rin jamás había visto, los ojos más azules que nunca y llenos de una ternura y emoción indescriptible. Rin siente ganas de llorar porque lo logró, lo lograron y ambos irán a los Juegos Olímpicos. Si pudiera correr hacia él lo haría, pero siente que el corazón va a salírsele del pecho y no puede arriesgarse, no puede dejar que otros se enteren de su condición —no cuando está a punto de lograr su sueño.

Mas Haru y él son almas gemelas y se entienden sin hablar, así que es Haru el que corre y lo abraza, y por un momento Rin se queda completamente inmóvil porque jamás se imaginó que un chico solitario y taciturno como Haru esté lleno de tanto amor. Lo abraza de vuelta y cierra los ojos. Así se siente mejor. Pero no pueden quedarse así por siempre y cuando se separan y Rin abre los ojos el mundo se mueve y Rin siente que está a punto de desvanecerse.

La expresión llena de alegría de Haru se nubla. Rin está muy pálido.

"¿Rin?" pregunta. "¿Estás bien?"

Rin no alcanza a responder. Su reclutador lo jala para la premiación y el de Haru hace lo mismo. Y de pronto Rin está en el escalón más alto y Haru está a su lado, unos centímetros más abajo. Todo está pasando tan rápido, la vida pasa a su alrededor mientras Rin se concentra en respirar y sus latidos retumban fuertemente en sus orejas. Y de pronto hay algo pesado colgando de su cuello, algo dorado. Pero Rin no puede mantener la vista fija; todo gira, _por favor que esto se detenga, ¿por qué todo se mueve tan rápido?_

"¡RIN!" la voz de Haru resuena como si estuviese debajo del agua.

Hay puntos negros en su campo de visión. Se siente débil. Sus rodillas ceden y Rin cae.

* * *

><p>Despierta en una habitación incolora. Las paredes son blancas, la cama es blanca, la luz es blanca y le lastima los ojos.<p>

"Agh," se queja.

Su madre, Gou y su reclutador están ahí. Hay un doctor hablando con ellos. Rin alcanza a ver a Haru en el pasillo, anhelando entrar pero de seguro se lo han impedido.

Gou y su madre lloran a lágrima viva. Su reclutador lo mira con tristeza y el doctor lo ve casi con lástima y le dice lo que sólo él y Haru sabían y han estado ocultando. Su madre intenta consolarlo, aunque quizá ella es la que necesita consuelo. Rin se queda serio, muy serio; hasta que al final explota en llanto no porque su corazón esté enfermo —porque eso es algo que ya sabe, aunque la gente lo desconozca— sino porque ahora todos saben su secreto, y no hay manera en que le permitan nadar nunca más.

* * *

><p>Haru volverá a Tokio, y Rin...<p>

Rin regresará a Iwatobi con su familia.

No obstante, tienen todavía una noche libre después de que Rin es dado de alta y antes de irse al siguiente día a primera hora.

Se hospedan en el mismo hotel. No hay manera en que puedan separarlos cuando se encuentran, así que la señora Matsuoka se da por vencida al tratar de impedir que duerman en la misma habitación —después de todo, su hijo está enfermo y tiene que cuidarlo. Pero Haru también ama a Rin y le promete a su madre que no hará nada que le pueda causar daño.

Y lo cumple. Rin no está de humor y ni siquiera hablan —sólo duermen. O, en el caso de Rin, trata de hacerlo pero no puede. Así que se levanta a horas obscenas de la noche y sale del cuarto, con cuidado de no despertar a Haru.

Tiene algo que hacer.

* * *

><p>Haru despierta al poco rato y Rin no está. Siente un hueco en el estómago y teme lo peor. Lo conoce tan bien que le duele pensar en lo que está haciendo.<p>

Se está matando.

Y como es de esperarse, se lo encuentra en la piscina techada del hotel. No hay nadie y la vista es extrañamente bella y tétrica a la vez: todo está oscuro, de no ser por la tonalidad casi neón que adquiere el agua gracias a la iluminación.

Rin está apoyado contra una de las orillas y lo único que se escucha es su respiración. Nota cuando Haru hace acto de presencia y lo fulmina con la mirada.

Haru hace lo mismo.

"Rin, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Por un instante, la tormenta en sus ojos rojos es tan grande e intensa que Haru siente que no puede mirarlos.

"¡Tú no entiendes!" exclama exaltado. "¡Lo tienes todo! Salud, talento natural. No tuviste que hacer gran esfuerzo para convertirte en un nadador a nivel olímpico, pero yo..." el nudo en su garganta lo obliga a pausar un momento; "he estado trabajando toda mi vida en esto, he puesto todo mi empeño y cuando al fin mi esfuerzo comienza a rendir frutos... ¡me exigen que me rinda!"

Haru se queda callado porque sabe que Rin tiene razón. El pelirrojo suelta un bufido y niega con la cabeza; sonriendo sin gracia.

"No voy a rendirme," afirma. "Haru, desde que era pequeño, la natación es el único mundo que conozco. No puedo dejarlo. Además, la gente me conoce por esto. Si lo dejo ya no habrá nada que me defina. Seré un don nadie."

Y ese es uno de los peores miedos de Rin: ser ordinario.

"Eso no es cierto," contradice Haru tan pronto Rin suelta esas palabras. "Nades o no, seguirás siendo Rin."

Rin niega con la cabeza. Cuando vuelve a hablar, suena como si alguien hubiera muerto.

"Si dejo de nadar, ya no podremos competir."

"Eso no importa."

Rin suspira. Haru no entiende.

Dejar de nadar es como rendirse para Rin. Y rendirse es como morir.

"Ya sé que tú no me vas a odiar si dejo la natación. Ni tú, ni Gou, ni Makoto o Rei o Nagisa o los demás. Pero yo sí lo haré."

Haru comprende que Rin no puede estar en paz consigo mismo. Pero...

"Rin. Por favor," suplica. "Prefiero que estés vivo."

Rin sonríe con amargura. Pedirle que deje de nadar es como atrapar un pez y obligarlo a que respire aire. Es casi tan antinatural como exigirle que deje de amar a Haruka.

"Ese es el punto, Haru. Si dejo de nadar, también me muero."

* * *

><p>Haru no dice nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior.<p>

Por la mañana, los amantes se despiden en el aeropuerto. Está por demás decir que Rin se está quebrando frente a sus ojos y Haru lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

"Podríamos intercambiar, sabes," murmura en su oído. Rin parpadea, perplejo, y Haru posa una mano en su pecho para darle a entender lo que quiere decir.

No le gusta ver a Rin así y es capaz de sacrificarse por él.

Pero Rin bufa, incrédulo. Haru no sabe realmente lo que está diciendo. Dejar de nadar es bastante cruel para él y Rin no permitiría que Haru tenga que pasar por la misma tortura.

"No seas tonto. No podrías dejar de nadar ni aunque tuvieras que hacerlo," se burla sin humor.

Haru se encoge de hombros, incómodo. Ya no sabe que decir para motivarlo.

"Nos casaremos pronto," le recuerda; "así que mantente saludable."

Rin se sonroja profusamente.

"Idiota."

Haru lo besa y Rin se deja llevar.

"Te amo," se despide Haru cuando se separan.

"Yo también te amo," responde Rin. Su madre y Gou ya lo están esperando, así que tiene que irse... por más que no quiera hacerlo. Siente la mirada pesada de Haru sobre él cuando se da la media vuelta, y antes de dejarlo, mira hacia atrás por última vez.

"Haru... Sigue tu sueño."

_No dejes que yo te lo impida._

* * *

><p>Los Juegos Olímpicos ocurren unos meses después.<p>

Haru gana la medalla de oro y Rin lo observa por televisión.

* * *

><p>Cuando Haru vuelve a casa, el ambiente es festivo. El simple hecho de que sus padres estén ahí es casi un milagro, y no sólo eso: está toda la familia. Makoto, también. Ha venido desde Tokio. Están Rei y Nagisa. Está Gou, y la maestra Amakata, y el entrenador Sasabe... están los chicos de Samezuka, está Sousuke.<p>

Está Rin.

Es lindo verlos a todos reunidos, y por un momento se siente casi como en los viejos tiempos. Casi.

Rin sonríe y le abraza. Haru cierra los ojos y se concentra en el contacto, lo ha extrañado tanto. Las competencias no son iguales si él no está. Quiere besarlo, quiere quedarse a su lado. Pero entonces Rin rompe el abrazo y Haru puede leer que, a pesar de que realmente está feliz por él, le duele. En el fondo, está resentido.

Pero no es momento de hablar de eso. Todos están ahí y quieren saber de Haru, así como Haru quiere saber de ellos. Y Rin se va al fondo y observa y escucha a todos contar pedazos de sus vidas y sonríe con dolor porque todos avanzan menos él. Sousuke se da cuenta y Haru siente celos cuando se pone a platicar con Rin, pero cada vez que intenta interferir alguien más lo intercepta. Así que pasan la noche echándose vistazos, pero sin hablar con el otro. Hasta que al fin, la velada termina y nadie puede impedir que Haru vaya con Rin porque lo ama y lo extraña, ni siquiera Sousuke.

Van caminando por las calles. Iwatobi sigue siendo una ciudad pequeña y tranquila. Rin entrelaza sus dedos detrás de su nuca y suelta un suspiro. Haru le pregunta cómo le ha ido.

"Bien," responde. "Aunque todavía no sé qué quiero estudiar."

"Lo encontrarás pronto. Lo sé."

"Gracias."

No hay mucho que decir. Hasta que de pronto, Rin suelta:

"¿Haru?"

"¿Sí?"

Rin sonríe. Haru está harto de esa sonrisa. No es su sonrisa.

Los ojos de Rin están llorosos. Se detiene.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti."

Haru se detiene y parpadea. No sabe qué decir, así que recurre a otro método. Se acerca a Rin y posa sus labios sobre los de él en un gesto tierno y suave. El estómago de Rin da un vuelco y siente que va a morir porque Haru es tan lindo y tan perfecto y no existe otra persona que lo ponga tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo. Y como es Haru, no se conforma con ser irritablemente tierno. Tiene que añadir algo más.

"Te extrañé."

"Yo... también," confiesa Rin. Su rostro está ardiendo. "Mucho."

Haru sonríe. Sus dedos se entrelazan.

Al menos por esa noche, están bien.

* * *

><p>...pero por supuesto, Rin no tiene suficiente.<p>

"Extraño nadar," es lo primero que sale de su boca después de hacer el amor con Haru esa noche, mientras ambos comparten su habitación y se repone del dolor en su pecho.

Haru esconde el rostro detrás de sus manos y gruñe.

"Rin, no..."

"Tú no entiendes porque tú sí puedes."

El rencor detrás de sus palabras le duele a Haru.

"¡No es mi culpa que estés enfermo!"

"¡Tampoco la mía!" explota Rin, poniéndose de pie. Está fuera de sí. "¡No es mi culpa que papá haya muerto, no es mi culpa estar enfermo, no es mi culpa no poder cumplir mi sueño y no es mi culpa extrañarte tanto y tenerte lejos y no poder nadar contigo!"

Rin está llorando de nuevo y Haru siente como si mil agujas se clavaran en su corazón. Se pone de pie y lo besa, no soporta verlo triste. Rin responde a sus besos con vehemencia, pero no va a rendirse.

"Nada conmigo," dice entre suspiros.

"No."

Vuelven a besarse, a morderse, a chuparse los labios.

"¿Por qué no?"

Haru se está excitando, pero va a mantenerse firme.

"Puedes morir si lo haces."

"Me estoy muriendo."

"No," niega Haru. Su voz sube una octava, como si el simple pensamiento fuera demasiado para él. Toma el rostro lloroso de Rin entre sus manos y enjuga sus lágrimas, chocando sus frentes. "Estás vivo."

"Nada conmigo," insiste Rin.

"¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?" inquiere Haruka retóricamente. Los labios de Rin tiemblan y rompe en sollozos, apoyándose en el hombro de Haru. Éste acaricia su cabello, susurrando cosas dulces para calmarlo. Y de pronto Rin murmura algo que hace que Haru se sienta paralizado y que la respiración se atore en su garganta, y se da cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho mal y de todo lo que Rin ha sufrido.

Se separa, decidido. Rin lo mira sin comprender.

"¿Haru?"

"Vamos a nadar."

El rostro de Rin se ilumina de una forma que Haru sólo había visto la primera vez que le confesó sus sentimientos y fue correspondido.

Haru nunca pensó que dejar ir a la persona que más amas doliera tanto.

* * *

><p>El club de natación de Iwatobi está vacío, como es de esperarse a esas horas de la noche.<p>

"¿Listo?" inquiere Rin como un niño a punto de abrir los regalos de Navidad. Haru asiente, tomando su posición. "Oh, y no tengas compasión. Me daré cuenta. Es todo o nada."

"Lo sé," responde Haru.

_Perdóneme, señora Matsuoka..._

"Bien," contesta Rin.

_Perdóname, Gou._

"Rin, espera," dice Haru antes de empezar.

_Lo siento, Sousuke._

"¿Qué pasa?"

_Lo siento, amigos de Rin._

"Te amo," confiesa con simpleza y honestidad. El rostro de Rin se tiñe de rojo, es tan adorable...

"Yo también te amo," responde. Parece no comprender la gravedad del asunto o finge no hacerlo, pero sus sentimientos son verdaderos. "Ahora, hagamos esto."

"Sí."

"En sus marcas, listos... ¡Fuera!"

_Lo siento, señor Matsuoka. Probablemente vea a su hijo pronto._

Haru nada. Nada con todas sus fuerzas. No piensa perder. Siente como Rin nada, como lo da todo de sí y cómo sigue teniendo la misma energía y capacidad. Él debió haber ido a los Juegos Olímpicos y haber ganado la medalla de oro. Y a pesar de lo terriblemente egoísta que sabe que está siendo, Haru no puede evitar sentirse dichoso en ese momento. Rin está nadando junto a él de nuevo, su eterno rival. Nunca habrá nadie como él.

Rin se había olvidado de cómo se sentía al nadar. Por un momento es libre. Por un momento lo único que importa es ese efímero instante donde tiene que darlo todo. Y aunque su corazón palpite en sus oídos y empiece a costarle trabajo respirar, Rin sigue. Siente que su corazón va a explotar y va a morir en ese segundo, pero en lugar de detenerse, da más de sí. Tiene que ganar. ¡Tiene que ganar! Haru está a su lado, están empatando, ¡¿es acaso lo mejor que puede dar?! _No, yo puedo dar más_, Rin se convence a sí mismo. Toca la pared y sale del agua, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Haru toca la pared apenas un instante después.

Ambos están jadeantes, pero la respiración de Rin es exageradamente ruidosa. Pero aunque no haya suficiente aire en la atmósfera, Rin es consciente de algo.

"Te gané," afirma cansado. Una gran sonrisa crece en su rostro, no como las sonrisas de la cena, no: esta es de verdad.

Rin es pura y completamente feliz.

"¡Te gané!" repite, ahora gritando. "¡Superé al Campeón Olímpico de natación! ¡SOY EL CAMPEÓN OLÍMPICO!"

Rin tira los brazos hacia arriba y su rostro se humedece aún más debido a los ríos surcando sus mejillas. Está mareado, pero valió la pena. Coloca sus manos en los hombros de Haru y lo abraza, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en respirar.

Haru lo abraza y sonríe, acariciando su espalda. Una o dos lágrimas lo traicionan —es feliz porque Rin lo es, pero tiene miedo a perderlo en cualquier momento.

"Sí, Rin," murmura con cariño. "Lo eres."

Permanecen así un momento más, y entre más tiempo pasa, la alegría de Haru se disipa y la preocupación crece en su estómago. Pero Rin sigue respirando y su corazón sigue latiendo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta Haru. Rin rompe el abrazo y se recarga contra la pared. Sus ojos están algo hinchados, mas luce tranquilo.

"Feliz," dice, aunque sabe que no es a lo que Haru se refiere. Sin embargo, esa respuesta es suficiente por ahora.

Haru asiente, esbozando una sonrisa. Rin cierra los ojos cuando lo besa.

"Vamos a casa," le dice al separarse.

* * *

><p>Haru tiene tanto miedo a perder a Rin que no le deja dormir por el resto de la noche, por más cansado que esté. Pero nada pasa: Rin está bien, está consciente y lúcido. Es un milagro. Se quedan en la cama, conversando y besándose hasta mediodía. Haru no quiere separarse de él, pero son humanos y tienen necesidades. Ambos están hambrientos. Rin insiste en que está bien, que se siente de maravilla. "De hecho, debería ducharme," dice.<p>

Haru está inseguro, mas Rin logra convencerlo. Reticente, Haru acepta y promete que no se tardará mucho en preparar la comida. Rin promete lo mismo respecto al baño.

Haru le presta ropa para que se cambie después. Rin la acepta y con un último beso, Haru baja las escaleras y se pone a cocinar algo de caballa mientras Rin se asea. Makoto llega de visita y encuentra a Haru cocinando. Sonríe: muchos no lo notarían, pero él se da cuenta de que Haru está feliz.

Se ofrece a ayudarle y Haru se niega, así que Makoto se dedica a observarlo y hacerle plática. Al menos hasta que un golpe sordo interrumpe su parloteo y Haru casi tira el sartén.

"¿Rin?"

No hay respuesta.

"¡RIN!"

Haru corre. Makoto lo sigue, nunca ha visto a Haru tan preocupado. Haru abre la puerta de golpe y jala la cortina de la ducha tan fuerte que casi la arranca.

La regadera sigue abierta, y Rin se ha desplomado en la ducha.

* * *

><p>Makoto y Haru llevan a Rin aurgencias, pero todos los intentos por reanimarlo son inútiles.<p>

* * *

><p>Haru nunca pensó que Rin tuviera tantos amigos. Aunque pensándolo bien, tiene sentido.<p>

Todo en Rin es intensidad, es pasión: desde su flamante cabello, la chispa en sus ojos, la forma de sus dientes. Su manera de hablar, su personalidad. No hay nada que no resalte de Rin. Es una de esas personas magnéticas por naturaleza.

Rin jamás será ordinario.

Y Haru no puede hablar o pensar en él en pasado, porque es como dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p>"Al menos murió feliz," murmura Makoto cuando Rin es sepultado. Haru llora sin hablar y agradece tener al menos a alguien que lo apoye mientras la familia Matsuoka lo fulmina con la mirada.<p>

Rin descansa bajo tierra con dos medallas al cuello, justo al lado de su padre.

* * *

><p>Pasan los meses. La herida no sana, pero poco a poco Haru se acostumbra a vivir con ella.<p>

No es hasta un año después cuando vuelve a nadar.

* * *

><p>Makoto y él tiran rocas en el malecón durante el atardecer. Al siguiente día Haru viajará a Londres para una competencia, y Makoto volverá a Tokio.<p>

Las olas menguan su silencio. En momentos como esos es cuando Haru no puede evitar pensar en Rin y recordar las noches a su lado, los atardeceres en otros países, su sonrisa competitiva.

Y Haru sonríe.

"Sabes," Makoto habla como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, mirando al mar. "Apuesto a que, donde quiera que esté, Rin está muy orgulloso de ti por volver a nadar."

"Sí," responde Haru. "Espero que sí."

Lanza una última roca. Pronto llegará la primavera y los árboles de cerezo comenzarán a florecer.

Rin está en todos lados.

* * *

><p>La familia Matsuoka podrá odiarlo ahora, Gou podrá haberle jurado que jamás lo perdonará; pero Haru está en paz consigo mismo. Y cuando llega a sentir remordimiento, recuerda las palabras que Rin susurró aquella última noche, las que le recordaron a Haru porqué nadaba.<p>

_"Quiero ser libre."_

Haru hizo lo correcto.

Haru lo liberó.


End file.
